Monster Hunter Maximum Surge
by MINIant
Summary: A hunter scared by the destruction of his village when he was kid now a seeks revenge. With the help of his friend and people he meets along the way he raises up and becomes a great hunter, one that can stop this beast and finally put his village and family to rest
1. Chapter 1

Monster Hunter Maximum Surge

Chapter 1-Prologue

In the small village of Pal Loom lived a hunter. The hunter's name was revered among legends, stories were told of his great triumphs over monsters of great danger. Among his many victories his greatest was his victory over the legendary monster Zinogre, whose fury and wrath could frighten monsters and hunters alike. But such fights come at a cost and this hunter paid dearly in his right leg. Today he spends his time with his wife and son living each day to the best; Passing on his knowledge and skills to his young son.

Until, it all fell apart so fast; a monster of epic destruction fell upon the village. The hunter, in his weakens state, tried to hold off the beast but it was like none he's ever seen before. It was of a new species of wyvern never seen before. After the destruction of the village the monster disappeared. Heavy smoke and flames filled the air. A young child crawled from the aftermath in search of his family, but had only found the ruin remains of his home and deathly remains of his parents

"I swear by everything with in my village, on my family's name I shall have my revenge." As the young child arose to his feet, tears in his eyes he grabbed his father's dual blades and with hated in his heart, knew that these blades will destroy the monster.

Six years later the young child has grown to a hunter like his father. Roka, now 19 years of age, dark skin with black hair that came down to his shoulders; wore Arzuros armor, and a pair of dual blades known as Usurper's Fulgur; his father's finest blades. With him was his friend Miziki, who was 18 years-old and was of lighter, dark skin than Roka, with long black hair. She wore Lagombi armor and used the hammer Ludroth Splash hammer. They were on their way to a fimilar island named Moga Village, the village where Roka's dad first started his hunter training.

On the small island a village that once was on the brink of destruction thrives in its better days, built up from the help of Roka's dad, and the hard working people that live here. "Hey Roka, wake up we're here. Hey come on."

"Hmm, what did u say?" Yawned Roka in his half awaken state.

"Wake up we're here we finally made it to the island where your dad grew up, see look," Said Miziki. A while away from the boat laid Deserted Island and on the side of the land was a smaller island, the village Moga. Here was the home of the legendary hunter and where the two hunters Roka and Miziki, start their journey.

The boat shortly arrived at the heart of the village. In recent days the village has come into great fortune from its vast and diverse species of monsters that roam near islands. "Yea we're here alright. Man it's been a long time since I've been here I wonder how everyone is doing." As the two made their through the village Roka was surprised to see how greatly it had expanded since the time of his father.

The island had once been plagued by a giant elder dragon named Ceadeus. The monster threaten the safety of the village, horrible earthquakes rampage the land, and monsters from all different species were loading onto the island disturbing its natural chain of life. But there was one, a young man who stood against the beast and other monsters this man was Roka's father. This is where his journey began and so like father so shall be the son.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Hunter Maximum Surge

Chapter 2

On the eastern side of the village was where the guild hall. Here was where hunters chose quests appropriate for the levels. "All right Miziki it's time to hunt what quest looks good to u." asked Roka.

"Hmm, I don't know they all look easy to me," Said Miziki. "None of them seem to be in our range."

"You little kids think these quests are easy," Snared a near hunter. "You must be out of your minds. The monsters here will send u home to your mommies."

"Well I'll have you know we are too old for that thank you very much and if u must know we have clearance to all level four and lower quests." Proclaimed Miziki

"Oh well excuse me," now mocking the two of them. "Let me know when your boyfriend over there finds a good quest for yea I'll be sure to let your mothers know what you're up too." Miziki blew up. She toke her hammer and smashed the table next to him. "Hey girl calm down can you take a joke."

"Hey man can't you take a hammer to the face." Yelled Miziki

"Miziki," yelled Roka. That's enough I have found a suitable quest to go after. Turns out there are Qurupeco out running around and it needs to be captured. "Roka took the quest off the board and had it approved by the guild hall and left.

"Those kids are in for a treat. Don't they know there have been sightings of a Rathian?" Roka didn't want to waste any time he rushed to back island entrance and was off to the quest. Miziki trailing behind tried to keep up with him. "Slow down I can't run that fast this hammer is heavy"

"Well no told you to use the hammer, you should have gotten a smaller weapon like my dual blades." After a short jog they came to a small shore line in the middle of a field with a stone ring wall enclosing the area. "Now let's see what we can find here" Roka scanned the area looking for monster. There underneath a cave opening, stood the monster Qurupeco. "See there it is, let's go."

"Wait hold on I'm not ready." Yelled Miziki but it was too late. Roka grabbed both dual blades in hand and charged for the monster. The Qurupeco, a large sized bird wyvern, saw his advance took into the air, just high enough so Roka couldn't strike it. Roka quickly dashed for its tail which was hanging low enough to hit. But Qurupeco was fast and flew backward sending a gust of wind at Roka pushing him back. Qurupeco seizing the opportunity to strike flew in to attack, but Miziki intercepted the attack and smashed her hammer with its face. "See I told you to wait for me you can do this by yourself."

"Oh yeah well watch me." Roka, recovered from the wind pressure again dashes for the bird. This first lands a blow into the tail and the second was a spiral leap into its body. Qurupeco lost control and came slamming down into the ground, squirming in pain from the hit. Both Roka and Miziki went in to strike. Miziki went for the head. She slung her hammer back charging up for a grand smash, while Roka stayed at its wings slashing them as many times as he could. The Qurupeco had finally had enough of the two of them and raised back to its feet, but as it lifted up its head, Miziki released the full charged swing of her hammer. The hammer slammed down onto Qurupeco, which sent it into a shutter stat. Once again the two continued their assault. Qurupeco was outraged. It let out a cry and rushed the two hunters knocking them off their feet. It then released a cry of a monster; one that was not of the Qurupeco.

It was using its ability to mimic other monsters to call for help. As the bird stopped its cry a group of small raptor looking monster appeared, called Jaggi. "Hey Miziki this doesn't look so good now does it."

"Well maybe you should have helped me attack the beak, we could have broken it and kept this from happening," yelled Miziki.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, happy now, your right we have to work together, but still what are we going to do about those Jaggies?"

"Leave them to me, you go get the bird." Both of them ran for their mark. Miziki once again charged her hammer. At max charge she ran forward and released the power sending her into a spin. She continued forward spinning right into the mob of Jaggies. All Jaggies went flying; as she came to a stop she noticed that some Jaggies were gone others dead. "All clear over here, hurry and take out the wings."

Roka clashed both blades together and took a stance. He had gone demonized mode, a fighting style only for dual blade wielders which raise their attack and speed. He launched himself at the bird slashing it in the wings. The Qurupeco was too slow to keep up and was quickly losing the fight. Once again it outraged. This time it clashed the two giant flint stones found at the end of both its wings. This formed an explosion in front of it sending Roka rolling away. "Hey Roka you okay?" shouted Miziki

"Yeah but watch out its not done yet." The Qurupeco, quiet pleased with its self, jumps at the two hunters reenacting its previous attack. Both hunters roll out the way in opposite directions. Qurupeco step pivoted toward Miziki. Slowed by her hammer she was too late to react to the attack. Then just in time Roka dashed for her snatches her out the way. "Hey keep your head in the game we can't fail this quest," yelled Roka. "We need to take out the flints now! I'll go left while it notices me you take out the right flint."

"Right I got it." The two dashed back into action. Roka went back to demonized mode again to gain extra speed and circled round the Qurupeco. Miziki charged her hammer again and made her way toward the wing to hit the flint. As the Qurupeco turned toward Roka, Miziki released the full power swing on the flint. It shattered, the Qurupeco screamed in pain, but they didn't stop Roka continuing his dash around it, slashing the Qurupeco on the same wing Miziki had just struck. Qurupeco not realizing Miziki thought Roka broke the flint. But before it could attack Miziki took out the left flint without it noticing. Qurupeco went down after losing both flints. The pain was becoming too much for it to handle. It once again squirmed on the ground and the two continued their assault. It wasn't long before it was back to its feet outraging. This time it made a roar so loud and thunderous Roka and Miziki had to cover their ears. "What did it just call?" Shouted Miziki

"I don't know," Replied Roka, "but I'm sure we're about to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Hunter Maximum Surge

Chapter 3

After the Qurupeco's roar ended a loud flapping sound arose from the mountains behind the stone ring wall. Suddenly a large flying wyvern, it was greenish in color and covered in spikes. Its spikes trailed around its wings to the head and back down its spine to the tail. This monster was something above the normal hunt. This was the Queen of the Skies herself, the Rathian.

She flew right to the middle of the ring. Both hunters and Qurupeco were stunned by the large monster. As she touched the ground she released a large ear shattering roar, forcing Roka and Miziki to cover their ears. The battle continued when the Rathian charged at Roka. Swiftly Roka avoid the attack, but was countered by the Qurupeco, who shot mucus at him from afar. "What is this stuff it's gross." Raged Roka

"Hey be careful that's the mucus from Qurupeco it's highly flammable," shouted Miziki while avoid the mucus herself, "if one of them catches you with their fire you're done." Roka quickly rushed toward the water surrounding the cave entrance. Behind him was the Rathian charging for him again. Across the field was Qurupeco fighting Miziki. Miziki had been slamming her hammer into the Qurupeco every time it tried to make a monster call trying to keep anything else from showing up. "Roka look out!" screamed Miziki. As Roka turned around the Rathian's tail smashed into Roka's chest sending him flying away from the water back to field. Roka slowly made his way to his feet but only to quickly dodge out the way of one of Rathian's Fireball attack. Roka shapely pivots around the next fireball and makes his way straight for the Rathian. Upon reaching the Rathian; Roka thrusts his blades at her head. But she was fast and takes to the air to avoid. From there she dove at from the air and back flipped in effort to smash her tail into him. Roka switches to demonized mode and swiftly dodged all the attacks. The next attack was her grab. With her sharp talons she pushed Roka down pinned him down underneath her. "Oh no Roka!" screamed Miziki, as she fights to get away from Qurupeco. Rathian is now relentlessly striking at Roka while he's pinned, but Roka was not giving up yet he waits till right before the strike and rolls as much as possible out of the attack, just grazing him with each attack.

The Qurupeco, in all its cunningness, seizes the moment to fly away before hunters noticed. Miziki quickly rushed over to the Rathian and slams her hammer into the Rathian's leg. This completely knocks her off Roka, who wasn't going to last much longer. She helped him up but only to see the Rathian rise to her feet as well. "What do we do? We aren't equipped to beat something like her; she's too much to handle right now." Cried Miziki

"It's all right we don't have to worry about her. We came here to capture a Qurupeco and that's what…,"Roka Paused. "Where the hell is the Qurupeco?" Shouted Roka "Miziki, I thought u had it what happened?"

"Well u see, when I saw u pinned down I left the Qurupeco to help you." Said Miziki trying to not aggravate Roka more than what he already was.

"Huh, that's fine thanks for the save, but we have to find it we can't get stuck fighting this thing, so here's the plan. I'm going to rush the Rathian while u come in on the side and…," Roka paused again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after the head you circle round and get the tail." Miziki shouted while charging for the Rathian. "If you can get the tail off it may be just enough to get her to go away then we can finish our quest." Miziki lifted up her hammer and charged up an attack, while on the side Roka ran around for the tail. But Rathian was no fool and took to the air again keeping Miziki out of reach. Rathian then continued to fly back to avoid Miziki not realizing that Roka was waiting for her a bit ahead. As Rathian finally met to Roka, Roka switched to demonized mode and unleashed his ultimate skill, the demon dance, on her tail. A fury of powerful slashes was released upon her tail. Rathian looked like it was about to fall but had done something unexpected. She double back flipped in mid-air, swinging her tail in a forward strike. Roka still in demonized mode evade the attack with a demon-dodge but was caught be the second flip. Miziki on the side evade the attacks at the cost of losing her charge.

"This isn't working Roka what are we going to do." Miziki staggered to her feet. "If we continue this fight we'll lose our chance to capture Qurupeco." Roka looked at his partner and then back at the monster in front of him. He know what it meant to take down a Rathian, he knew he would be able to gain the credibility needed to get the guild hall, but just something in life are more important. Roka quickly went in for another attack. Rathian readied herself for the attack, but as Rathian started its aerial charge for Roka, Roka put his blades away and slide underneath her and turned right for Miziki. "Roka what are you doing?" Exclaimed Miziki

"I can have another chance in fighting a Rathian, but I don't have another friend like you. I'm not putting us in danger for some monster. Come on we have a quest to finish." Roka grabbed Miziki by the arm and ran off toward the beach.

"Where are we going," Questioned Miziki.

"To the beach; If I'm correct then it would go there to get something to eat and rest after a beating we gave it, it would need to get some stamina back." As the sound of the ocean became more noticeable so did the sounds of the Qurupeco. Off on the side of the beach Qurupeco was catching fish to eat, just as Roka had thought. "Ok so here's the plan you set the shock trap and I'll get the bird over to you." Roka readies himself to run. "You ready Miziki?"

Miziki started pulling out a trap that was set to capture large monsters with a paralyzing shock. A long with it was four tranquilizer bombs. "Yea I'm ready," said Miziki, as she handed two stones to Roka. "Here take these you can get its attention with them." Roka nods and readies himself once more.

"Ok Miziki on the count of three. One…Two… Three!" Roka sprinted straight for Qurupeco. As he got with striking distance he through one stone at its face. Then the second at its chest .The Qurupeco was flustered and began to rage. It had chased Roka down the shore right toward the trap. "Get ready Miziki." shouted Roka from a few meters away. Roka jumped over the trap and ran a few feet ahead before stopping. Looking back he watches as the Qurupeco ran full force into the shock trap. The trap released a paralysis that kept the monster in place, but it's not done yet. It's still able to break free.

"Now," exclaimed Roka. Miziki throw her bombs at the Qurupeco releasing a hazy mist in its face knocking it out unconscious.

"Yeah we did it," shouted Miziki; jumping up and down with joy. "We completed the quest, were done." But Roka still wondered what would happen to the Rathian after they left and why was she here to begin with. As much as the issue bothered him, one thing remained, Miziki was right the quest is complete they're done.


End file.
